Technological advancements continue to provide new opportunities for business team members to share information and collaborate. Nevertheless, it still can be difficult or impossible for team members working on different devices to share customized information in efficient and useful ways. Conventional approaches are expensive, time-consuming, or incomplete, at least in that while they facilitate the sharing of a view, they do not enable further and selective interaction with and customization of that view by multiple team members simultaneously. Therefore, opportunities exist for improvements and new solutions in this area.